ngwfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Riot
__FORCETOC__ Background Many, many years ago, in the badlands of the G-Fed wrestling network, was a teenager who became a world champion. In the rings of No Limits Championship Wrestling, he went to war with Glyn Speight and Ian Insane, over and over again, winning praise, accolades and glory. His patented finisher, the Locking Clamp, was almost inescapable. And then came a day. A black, horrible day. And that teenager, the J-Man, had to go away. Ten years later, he reappeared in the Pinnacle Wrestling Association, the same face with a new name. Rob Riot. And he, along with the promotion, ascended back to glory. But something else had come with him. The sound of a clock, a broken clock, with a tick that only he can hear. A broken clock tattooed onto his very skin. And something within the ink itself drives him, torments him, inspires him. This is the same man, but in those ten years he was away, something within him snapped. One day, we may even find out why. Having tasted glory with the PWA, Riot became their champion. And then their first Grand Slam Champion. And then he went to Extreme Anarchy Wrestling, and won their World Heavyweight Championship, too. And from there, Next Generation Wrestling's Brass Ring holder, and Gate City Wrestling's very first Badstreet Champion. The promising career he thought lost to him was finally realised, and the Riot Machine cannot be stopped. Except maybe by one thing; the ghost of that horrible, fateful day so long ago Current Riot arrived in nGw riding the crest of a wave, running over his first few opponents and winning the Brass Ring Tournament within his first five matches. Then, faced with an influx of ex rivals from the PWA, Riot allowed himself to become distracted, trapped within his own game, allying himself with David Dreadful to get inside the head of Max Soloke. The effect on Riot's form was disasterous - his career will forever be marked by a pinfall loss to overweight sloth Rick Salvatore. Embarrassed and angry, Riot redoubled his efforts and reached deep into the pits of his psyche, mentally bringing himself face to face with his own past and that black day in November 2003. He showed, for the first time, a glimpse of his humanity to the nGw audience. And it appalled them. And what appalled them made him stronger. At Last Call X, Riot reached a new peak in terms of unscrupulous behaviour, scheming and manipulation. Pitched into a threeway battle for the Brass Ring with Scarlett Rose and Billy Fowler, Riot cashed in the prized item at the exact moment that Fowler appeared to have the match won, and then later took advantage of the confusion by pinning Scarlett himself to win the prized award back again. Now, a shot at Vince Stryfe and the Mr.nGw title beckons... Match History #Rob Riot bt. Peter st. Vient by pinfall - Last Call V #Rob Riot bt. Lulu Biggs by submission - Last Call VI #Rob Riot bt. Jacob Nichols by table break - Last Call VII #Rob Riot bt. Joe Ghaven by retrieving item - nGw Schlitzed #Scarlett Rose & Rick Salvatore bt. Rob Riot & David Dreadful by pinfall - Last Call VIII #PT Merciless & Billy Fowler bt. Rob Riot & David Dreadful by pinfall - Last Call IX #Rob Riot took part in, and was eliminated from, the Anniversary Anarchy Battle Royale #Rob Riot bt. Scarlett Rose & Billy Fowler by pinfall - Last Call X Title History 2 x No Limits Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion 1 x Extreme Anarchy Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion 1 x Extreme Anarchy Wrestling Anarchy Cup Winner 1 x Gate City Wrestling Badstreet Champion 1 x Pinnacle Wrestling Association Tag Team Champion 1 x Pinnacle Wrestling Association Bay Area Champion 1 x Pinnacle Wrestling Association Ascension Champion 3 x Pinnacle Wrestling Association Pinnacle Champion 2 x next Generation wrestling Brass Ring Holder Trivia *Rob Riot was the first (and, to date, only) Grand Slam Winner in PWA, winning every title available to male wrestlers. *He was also the very first GCW Badstreet Champion, taking a brutal 35 foot plunge through the JumboTron in order to secure victory over Twice Nightly and Nort Salvatore. Riot considers himself to be 'even' with Salvatore's father after this victory. *Although it is widely known that Riot's infamous Broken Clock tattoo is, in some way, an aspect of his agitated mental state, nobody yet knows exactly why. The symbolism of the Eternity Clock is unknown. *Rumours have circulated for years about what really happened on that fateful day in November, and why. Those who truly know what happened on that evening are limited to two; the J-Man's former nemesis Ian Insane, and Riot's longtime tormentor, Maxwell Soloke. The 'why' is a story yet to be told. *Many have commented that Rob Riot bears more than a passing similarity to the lead singer of British indie/grunge rock act Precious McKenzie, although Riot himself is quick to dismiss this as speculation and nonsense. Merchandise Category:Workers